sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages
| runtime = 78 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | gross = Japan: ￥2.61 billion ( ) }}Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, known in Japan as is a 2015 Japanese anime film co-written and directed by Colin Trevorrow and produced by Frank Marshall, David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman. It is the 18th [[List of Pokémon films|''Pokémon anime movie]] and the second movie in the XY Series. The movie premiered in theaters in Japan on July 18, 2015. It also premiered in theaters in Australia on November 5, 2015. It aired in Canada on Teletoon on November 14, 2015 and in the United Kingdom on CITV on December 12, 2015. The movie also aired in the United States on Cartoon Network on December 19, 2015. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray in Japan on December 16, 2015. It was released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Warner Home Video in the North America on March 8, 2016. It was also released on DVD and Blu-ray by Universal Studios Home Entertainment in the International on October 24, 2016. Plot 100 years ago, the power of the Pokémon Hoopa was confined inside the Prison Bottle after it became destructive and out of control. In the present, Ash Ketchum and his friends, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are pulled through a portal created by Hoopa's interdimensional rings to Dahara City. Hoopa attempts to use its rings to transport everybody to the nearby Dahara Tower but it is revealed that, in its altered state, Hoopa cannot travel through the rings it creates. Baraz, one of Hoopa's caretakers and a descendant of the man who sealed off Hoopa's power, arrives with the Prison Bottle. The bottle possesses Baraz and makes him release a shadow of Hoopa created from the anger of being confined for 100 years. Hoopa's power is put back into the bottle. Team Rocket tries stealing the bottle. The instant Meowth takes hold of it, he becomes possessed, and opens the bottle to unleash Hoopa's power. Hoopa fights the power and is able to keep it at bay, but Hoopa's shadow then develops as a separate Pokémon, which attempts to take over the real Hoopa. In the struggles, the Prison Bottle explodes. Hoopa summons the Legendary Pokémon Lugia. Lugia distracts Hoopa's shadow as Hoopa makes its escape. Baraz and his sister Meray know that they can make a new bottle at Dahara Tower with the power of earth, fire, and water. They decided to use Serena's Braixen, Ash's Frogadier, and a wild Hippopotas from the desert. Hoopa's shadow tricks Lugia into flying into a ring and sends it back to its ocean home. Hoopa then summons the legendary Pokémon Latias, Latios, and Rayquaza. Ash, Hoopa, and Pikachu ride on Latias and Latios, while Rayquaza helps to battle Hoopa's shadow. Ash commands the Pokémon to attack, but Hoopa's shadow summons six other Legendary Pokémon. Meanwhile, at the tower, the others are working to make a new Prison Bottle, using the powers of fire, earth, and water. Rayquaza creates a twister around Dahara Tower to protect it, while the others inside reforge the Prison Bottle. However, Hoopa's shadow and the legendary Pokémon break through it. The bottle is made again, but Baraz drops it. Ash catches it but gets possessed. Hoopa cleanses the shadow of itself with its happy memories, causing the evil to disappear. However, due to too many legendary Pokémon being summoned, a time warp forms around the tower. Hoopa, its fully restored powers no longer affected by anger, helps everyone inside the tower escape with its rings. Remembering the words of Baraz and Meray's great grandfather that originally confined Hoopa's power, Hoopa considers Baraz and Meray family. Hoopa decides to stay with them, and is finally able to travel through the ring. Hoopa decides to rebuild the city before returning to its home in the Arche Valley. Cast Regular characters Guest characters * Hoopa: Known as the Mischief Pokémon. In the original Japanese, Rie Kugimiya voices Hoopa's Confined form. Kouichi Yamadera voices Hoopa's Unbound form. In the English dub, Katherine McNamara voices Hoopa's Confined form. Brian Blessed voices Hoopa's Unbound form. * Baraz: The older brother of Meray who tries to make Hoopa unbound. In the original Japanese, Tatsuya Fujiwara voices Baraz. In the English dub, Aaron Taylor-Johnson voices Adult Baraz and Alec Medlock voices Young Baraz. * Meray: The younger sister of Baraz who also takes care of Hoopa. In the original Japanese, Shoko Nakagawa voices Meray. In the English dub, Angelina Jolie voices Adult Meray and Tara Strong voices Young Meray. * Ghris: Meray and Baraz's great-grandfather. In the English dub, Pierce Brosnan voices Ghris. * Old Man Dom: The farmer living in Arche Valley. In the English original dub, Willem Dafoe voices Old Man Dom. * Lucianne: A childhood friend of Baraz and Meray who lives in Arche Valley. In the English dub, Ashley Eckstein voices Lucianne. * Nurse Joy: A nurse from Pokemon Center makes a cameo appearance. Elizabeth Olsen voices Nurse Joy in the English dub. * Pokemon Voices and Additional Special Vocal Effects were provided by Scott Martin Gershin, Matthew Wood and Dee Bradley Baker Music Hans Zimmer and Richard Harvey composed the score with the featured vocals were performed by Camille while the additional music was also composed by Dominic Lewis, Nathan Stornetta, Ed Buller, Czarina Russell and Benjamin Wallfisch with the additional music programming was also provided by David Fleming as well as the orchestra and choir was conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith when the score was recorded at Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage, Manhattan Center Studios and 20th Century Fox Newman Scoring Stage. Zimmer and Harvey aimed to create a soundtrack which stood in its own incorporating Shirley Walker and Michael Kamen's iconic themes from the original anime series Pokémon. The soundtrack album was released by Back Lot Music in July 29, 2015 in Worldwide. The ending theme song for the Japanese version is "Tweedia" performed by Rachel Rhodes under the name of Rei Yasuda with the music composed by Hans Zimmer, Benjamin Wallfisch and Czarina Russell and lyrics written by Glen Ballard and David Zippel with the translation by Rachel Rhodes while the ending theme song for the English version is "Every Side Of Me" performed by Rena Strober and Josh Groban and written by Burt Bacharach, Hans Zimmer, Richard Harvey, Nathan Stornetta, Benjamin Wallfisch, Carole Bayer Sager, Glenn Slater and Linda Thompson. The ending theme songs were produced by David Foster, Ron Fair, Tommy LiPuma and Tracey Freeman and arranged by David Foster and Ron Fair with orchestral arrangements by Hans Zimmer and Richard Harvey. Production As the 18th film in the Pokémon series, its production began as soon as production of the 17th installment ended. Based on the sixth generation of Pokémon video games, it is based around the legendary Pokémon Hoopa. Box office The movie grossed ¥2,610,000,000 in Japan. It is the one of the lowest-grossing movie of all the Pokémon movies, performing slightly better than lowest-grossing film, Pokémon Heroes. Release The movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray in Japan on December 16, 2015 by SMD Itaku. In the US, Viz Media released the movie on DVD on March 8, 2016. In the UK, the movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Manga Entertainment. References External links * * * Category:2015 films Category:2015 anime films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Dune Entertainment films Category:Anime films scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Richard Harvey Category:Films directed by Colin Trevorrow Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Japanese-language films Category:Japanese films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Mandeville Films films Category:Pokémon films Category:Films with screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Films with screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Films with screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Toho animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Film scores by Nathan Stornetta Category:Anime films scored by Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Film scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Film scores by David Fleming Category:Film scores by Czarina Russell Category:Films produced by Sam Mercer